


I Want You To Know

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, He deserves so much, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Kisses, and Neil loves him, i just really, like Andrew being cherished, okay i'm done, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc





	

Neil took a deep breath as he blinked his eyes open. There was that moment right after you wake up where everything is a clean slate. For Neil, it nearly stayed that way.

It had been a year. A year since Baltimore, a year since he'd survived despite everything. A little over a year with Andrew. He was, officially, Neil Josten, number ten, starting striker and appointed vice-captain of the Palmetto State Foxes. Life had never been better for the almost twenty year old.

He took another breath, smiled to himself, and slowly rolled over to face his boyfriend. Andrew didn't stir, he had slowly become accustomed to having the weight of another person in bed. Sometimes it was still an issue. Other times they got lucky.

Neil drank in his delicate, sleep ridden features in the shadows of the dark dorm room. He knew them as well as his own and he desperately wanted to brush the hair out of Andrews eyes. It was only a minute before Andrew felt the attention through the haze of exhaustion. He cracked his eyes open just enough to see Neil through his pale eyelashes and then closed them again, as if he could not bare to see him at this hour.

"Hey," Neil whispered, desperate for Andrew to stay awake.

"What?" Andrew snapped rather sleepily, clenching his eyes shut in disapproval.

"I love you."

"Shut up," Andrew said, but his eyes were open. No one ever said those words to him. Nicky, maybe. Cass. Those words weren't meant for people like Andrew.

"No. I love you." Neil said, almost defiant. He needed Andrew to know because with the way their lives were, being Foxes, anything could happen to either of them.

"You don't have to say it back. I know you don't love me, but I need you to know."

Andrew blinked at him with an unreadable expression. Neil's heart beat so loud Andrew could probably hear it. The reasons Andrew didn't -couldn't- believe those words were blatantly obvious to Neil.

Foster system. Cass Spear.

Drake. Drake. Drake.

Anger coiled inside of Neil, hot-white, but he pushed it deep and focused on Andrew's hazel eyes. He wasn't sorry he said it, he wasn't sorry he felt it.

"103 percent," Andrew said plainly, and left the room without another glance backward.

-  
Maybe it was hate back then, how this all started. Enough Foxes counted on it being hate that had driven them together, even Neil and Andrew. Maybe it was.

Neil could still remember every time he felt like Andrews apathy would rip him to shreds. He remembered every time Andrew told him he hated him, how many times he proved the exact opposite.

Neil remembered their first kiss like he was the one with the eidetic memory. He remembered the cold, clear night and the way Andrews mouth was like a furnace. He remembered how hard his heart thudded and how his longing for Andrew threatened to drown him. He never had that; a primal need for someone, and it wasn't even for skin on skin. Andrew didn't let Neil touch him for a long time. It was just Andrew. His presence, his voice, his hands, desperate and calculated all at the same time. He drove Neil insane.

Neil didn't hate him, not really. Not now. Andrew didn't hate him either, that was clear despite his verbal protests.

Neil could still feel how gentle Andrews hands held him after Baltimore.

He trusted Neil with his body, something no one had ever been given willingly, and Neil held on like it was everything. Maybe it was.

-

"Move over idiot," Andrew muttered as he climbed back into bed ten minutes later.

"I thought you were angry," Neil said.

"I'm always angry."

Neil barely stopped his smile at the grumpy pull of Andrews mouth. He rolled over again and nuzzled his nose into the fabric of Andrews shirt.

"Kiss me," Neil asked, snaking a hand down to grab at Andrews. Andrew complied, spreading his fingers and pressing their lips together. When they parted, Andrew pressed their foreheads together, warm breaths mingling between them.

"I hate you," he whispers. All of the malice, the genuinely gritty dislike and all around value of those words were long gone. Neil squeezed his hand and his lips tugged into a smile smile.

"No, you don't."

Andrew sighed, just barely.

"No. I don't."


End file.
